One object of the present invention is an electrical conducting device according to the general terms of claim 1, in particular for heating equipment.
It is well known that graphite particles are used to insert into a synthetic material and to use as a resistance unit. In addition, carbon fibers are known to be used as heat conductors in textile heating elements. Metal wires are also known to be laid on textile surfaces and inserted as heating elements.
Electrical temperature-adjustment devices are being offered which are increasing safety requirements, high cost pressure, and the growing diversification of usages. Hence a need exists for technical solutions that comprehensively fulfill as many of these requirements as possible.